Tiger
by Ozlady
Summary: What would happen if Buffy wasn't really a Summers? She returns to her old life in West Hollywood. What would people say if they knew her best friend wasn't a willowy redhead, but a sexy brunette? Buffy-the L Word


Hey, what's up? Well, this is a first kinda for me. I've had this idea running around in my head for a while now, so I'm putting it on paper, so to speak. Now, I've never written anything from the L Word before, so if I screw up, someone help me out, alright. I'm all up for help criticism. So, this story will be about PG-13 to R, I guess. Um, spoliers up to all of season 7 for Buffy and up to Season 2's Lynch Pin for the L Word. Uh, Jenny didn't cut her hair though. I don't know why, she just didn't. What else, oh pairings. Shane/Carmen is a must for me, I'm sorry to say. Uh, right now I'm kinda leaning towards a Buffy/Jenny pairing actually. But, we'll see how that goes. Also, before all the confusion starts to happen and people run in fear, yes, Buff's name will change. hopefully, I won't lose any of you great readers in transition. well, I think that's about it. If there are any questions, give me feedback. If there are not questions, give me feedback. Alrighty then, let's go.

Buffy quickly boarded the bus and moved to a seat in the far back. She sat down and leaned her head against the window, looking out at the dark scenery. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. That's when the dreams came.

Everyone was sitting or standing in the living room, looking at her, most of them with disgust or hatred. She argued with them, trying to make them see that she was right. One by one her friends turned on her, choosing others. Finally, it happened. The one person she had given up everything for, the one she had died for in more ways than one turned on her. "Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too." Dawn had said.

That was it, the defining point. So, she had turned and left. Faith, the other slayer, had tried to follow her, get her to come back. But she wouldn't. She gave a small piece of advice to the one girl who might have been able to understand her the most, and then she disappeared. That night had been terrible, trying to find a place to stay.

She had finally settled on an abandoned house, moving when the sun rose so she wasn't found. Relying on her instincts and years of experience, she went back to the vineyard, the place she had tried to convince everyone was an important hiding place. She found the scythe, and she dropped it off in the yard of her former house, knowing that someone would find it. Having done that, she went to the bus station, and got on the next bus to LA.

When the bus screeched to a halt at the LA station, Buffy opened her bleary eyes to see a bustling city, a far cry from the tragedy stricken Sunnydale. She got off the bus and hailed down a cab. She pulled out her wallet as she got inside and handed him a slip of paper with an address on it and the rest of her money. Then, she sat back and watched as the busy city atmosphere gave way to a more tranquil neighborhood with swimming pools and cozy looking homes.

The cab stopped in front of one of the homes and the blonde stepped out. She looked up at the house, taking it in. Then with a deep breath, she walked up to the front door and knocked. After a minute a small almost fragile looking woman opened the door, her long dark hair enhancing her pale features. "Hey, I'm looking for a Shane McCutcheon. I was told that I could find her here." Said Buffy as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Before the girl could answer, a tall lanky looking woman with short jagged hair walked up, "Hey Jenny, who's at the door." As she looked up and saw the blonde, she stopped in her tracks. Buffy caught her eye and grinned, "Hey Shane, miss me?" "What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Shane as she stared at the blonde almost hopefully. "I need a hair cut." Replied Buffy with a laugh as Jenny let her into the house.


End file.
